


Nostalgia 怀念之地

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC5, Childhood Trauma, F/M, M/M, Nero and Kyrie has a daughter, Orphan desires unconditional and exclusive love, indicated Nero V soulmate, never ever resolved nostalgia, 意识流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 你的一生不过在追求童年时已经失去的东西。
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	Nostalgia 怀念之地

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读理解在最后

“ ** _Nero，把所有爱你的人当作你的家人。”_**

**_绿眼睛的修女低下身子，抚摸着他站满了泪水和灰尘的脸庞。_ **

**_“所有爱你的人都可以是你的家人。”_ **

**_她美丽的嘴唇微微张开，声音如同那古旧管风琴奏出的音响，回荡在空荡荡的教堂里……_ **

清晨，Nero睁开了眼睛。

弗杜那的五月，天气格外好。阳光照进了窗帘缝，窗外隐隐约约透着绿意。

他回味着昨晚的梦，修女的话似乎还早他的耳边回响。若不是一个暖和的脑袋挤进他的怀里，他几乎都想不起来这到底是什么时候了。

Branca在他的怀里揉了揉眼睛，阳光惊扰到了她的睡眠。“再睡一会儿。”她嘟哝着，砸了砸嘴。

“再睡一会儿。”Nero替她掩上了被角。女儿的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻地颤动，仿佛蝴蝶在微微煽动翅膀。

她沉静的呼吸声很快均匀了起来，她在这个美好的周末早晨又多享受了一会儿睡眠，而Nero倒是完全清醒了起来。他看着那一缕从窗帘缝隙里漏出来的阳光，从影子里看到了一次飞鸟掠过的痕迹。

Kyrie回了她的父母那儿，很快就会回来，走之前她似乎担心Nero多过了她自己的女儿。备用钥匙在哪儿，紧急救护箱在哪儿，退烧药在哪儿，那些Nero清楚的东西她还是再重复了一遍。

Nero能看到她眼角眉头那些温柔和体贴留下的岁月痕迹，岁月也教会了他只是乖乖地点头，把所有的话语放在了心里。

“我总是把你当作孩子。”Kyrie摇了摇头，无奈地笑了笑。

“因为我让你产生了错觉。”Nero给他的妻子穿上了外套。

恶魔的血统延缓了衰老，他和当年并没有太大的区别，这让时间显得格外残忍。Nero不知道自己能够活多久，但他对于人类的寿命长度还是有着基本的了解。Branca暂时还不知道，她身体里流淌着一部分恶魔的血液，Nero觉得尚不是该告诉她的时候。

一桩桩需要解决的事情摆在面前，不算着急，也不算微小，就像每天的生活一样，无意义而重大。

开始思考这些事情也算是变老的痕迹吧。

Nero早不当恶魔猎人了，这毕竟是人间，而他也更像人类。

  
“爸爸，妈妈去了哪里？”

Branca醒了过来后，看着空空的厨房，问Nero。

“妈妈回家了。”Nero正在阳台上手忙脚乱地收衣服。

“可这里不是妈妈的家吗？”

“妈妈回到她的爸爸妈妈家里去了，你的外公外婆。”Nero从床单后面探出一个头，回答着女儿天真的问题。

“哦。”

“那爸爸，要回家吗？”

“这里就是我的家了。”

Nero愣了愣，扯下了床单抱在了怀里。

Branca站在空荡荡的客厅里，看着Nero。阳光照在她的脸上，让她的栗色头发闪闪发光，她蓝色的眼睛和Nero一模一样，干净得仿佛高原上的神圣湖泊。

  
初夏的弗杜那是一年四季里最美丽的时候，天气晴好，阳光不至于刺人，花朵不至于被烈日晒蔫。Nero和Kyrie的婚礼也是选在这个时候。

Nero最后一次和Dante Vergil见面，就是在那时候。

那时他已经离开红墓有一段时间了。虽然不知道他们是否会来，但Nero还是邀请了他的父亲和叔叔，心中甚至有些不期待他们来到。

可他们居然出现了。

Dante和Vergil一起来的，没有打架，也没有作出什么奇怪的事情，他们安安静静地和崔西蕾蒂他们坐在一起，成为婚礼上识时务的礼貌宾客。

念着婚礼誓词的Nero远远地看见了这个世界上和他血脉最近的两个人，他们有些奇怪地坐在那里，仿佛和周围的气氛格格不入，尴尬得仿佛随时会逃跑一样。这实在是为难他们了，比起Nero，他们更像恶魔，也更不像人类，所幸他们是两个人，再古怪也能够相依为命。

“无论贫穷富有、顺境逆境、健康疾病......”Kyrie念着，眼里泛着泪光，台下她的亲人中空出了一个座位，留给了她的哥哥Credo。

也许不完满才是家庭的奥秘，看着Kyrie蜜糖色眼睛的Nero，用力地相信从今以后他有了真正的家庭和家人。

这么想，似乎有些伤人。

Nero又看了一眼自己的父亲，Vergil躲闪了一下目光。Nero的确能从那张冷峻的、刀锋一样的脸上看出来血脉雕刻的痕迹，可是.......

欢呼声响起，香槟翻腾着泡沫奔向碧绿的草坪，热闹的音乐响起，女孩鲜艳的裙摆在草地上绽放成花朵，所有的人都在祝福、庆祝，Kyrie的双手拉着他，戒指戴在他那杀死了不知道多少恶魔的手上。

  
“爸爸！”

Branca拽了一下Nero的衣角，才打断了Nero的沉思。她小小的手掌里捧着一本比她脸还大的书，她粉色的手指指着其中一个单词。

“这是什么意思？”

“Nostalgia…”Nero轻轻念出，“怀念家乡的意思。”

“什么叫作怀念？”

“就是…就是妈妈现在会想和你和我在一起，可却不能。”Nero想了想，这么告诉了她。

“那妈妈会回来，是不是？”

“是的。”Nero摸了摸她的头。

Branca没有什么显著的恶魔猎人天赋，她更喜欢唱歌、看书、洋娃娃，和普通女孩没有什么两样。她尤其喜欢看书，开口说话也特别早，也许再大上一点儿，就可以看那一书柜的书了。

这大概是Kyrie的基因了，Nero可没有…

并不全是。

Branc翻过了一页，念了起来。

  
“ _我母亲死的时候，我还小得很，_  
 _我父亲把我拿出来卖给了别人，_  
 _我当时还不大喊得清“扫呀，扫，”_  
 _我就扫你们烟囱，裹煤屑睡觉。_

_有个小托姆，头发卷得像小羊头，_   
_剃光的时候，哭得好伤心，好难受，_   
_我就说：“小托姆，不要紧，光了脑袋，_   
_大起来煤屑就不会糟蹋你白头发。”_

_他就安安静静了，当天夜里，_   
_托姆睡着了，事情就来得稀奇，_   
_他看见千千万万的扫烟囱小孩_   
_阿猫阿狗全都给锁进了黑棺材。_

_后来来了个天使，拿了把金钥匙，_   
_开棺材放出了孩子们（真是好天使！）_   
_他们就边跳，边笑，边跑过草坪，_   
_到河里洗了澡，太阳里晒得亮晶晶。_

_光光的，白白的，把袋子都抛个一地，_   
_他们就升上了云端，在风里游戏；_   
_“只要你做个好孩子，”天使对托姆说，_   
_“上帝会做你的父亲，你永远快乐。”_

  
Branca读着，她暂时应该还不能明白威廉布莱克的深意。聪慧如她的小孩也不能跨越过阅历和时间的限制，去了解一些她可能一辈子也不会经历的事请。她的名字是“白色”的意思，和Nero的恰恰相反。她出生在父母都在的家庭里，出生在没有恶魔出没的世界里，过着最平凡也最珍贵的生活。

“你会羡慕扫烟囱的孩子的生活吗？”Nero问她。

“不。”她摇了摇头。

“我不要上帝做我的爸爸妈妈。”

Nero接过来了诗集，果然看见了威廉布莱克的名字。

“William Blake”Branca用甜甜的嗓音念着这个名字，仿佛融化的冰淇凌。Nero从来没有想象过这个名字能以这样的方式念出来。

有段时间他确实曾试着读过威廉布莱克，用他并不适合文学的头脑来消化这些象征意味极强的语句。他离开红墓的时候，终于放弃了抵抗，把诗集留在了事务所。

可Vergil把诗集还给了他。就在他的婚礼前。

Nero看着诗集，看着他的父亲，一时间竟不知道该做什么。他从他父亲的眼里，也读懂了这一份失语。

“父亲...”他有些生硬地说着，低头看着手里的诗集，不敢直视vergil。

“你不必如此称呼我。”他的声音冷漠而平静，仿佛阳光下不化的冰川。

“你值得和我们不一样的生活。”

这也许是Vergil能给出的，最真挚的祝福。

然而这都是很久很久以前的事情了。

Nero看着自己的女儿，看着自己不算太大但温馨的小家，墙上还挂着Branca的照片，他深深地呼吸了一口这带着俗世烟火气的空气。

“走吧，出门去。”Nero俯身抱起了Branca，打开了门，迎接了五月末的春光。

  
微风吹拂着薄薄的衣衫，带着花香和欢乐，Branca栗色的头发和粉色的衣衫在草坪上显得格外好看。她在远处朝着她的爸爸挤眉弄眼地做了个鬼脸。

Nero朝她招了招手。

一群修女模样的人从远处走了过来，抱着装着糖果点心的篮子，大概是今天又是她们布施的日子了。Branca的性格并不怕生，她主动地跑了过去，一位修女在她的面前蹲了下来，把糖果交到了她的手心里。她接着跑到了Nero的面前，从背后摊开了她粉色的掌心，几颗彩色的糖果在阳光下闪着光。

“你挑一个。”

Nero选了一个看上去像是薄荷味的，他知道Branca不喜欢这个味道。但他假作着要去动那个粉色的草莓的，看着小姑娘的眉头猝然皱起，犹豫了一下，才拿走了那个绿色的。

Branca笑着，心满意足地拆开了她的那个。

  
薄荷味的糖包装着绿色的糖纸，Nero撕开了那层包装，看见了里面淡绿色的糖果，放进嘴里，果然是薄荷味儿的，清凉的味道直直地顶上七窍，让阳光仿佛都没有那么温暖了。

Branca吃薄荷味的东西会呛出眼泪，Nero揉了揉眼睛，其实这一点是遗传于他。

春天到了啊。Nero靠着树缓缓地躺着，Branca在远处找到了她的新玩伴们。

“ ** _所有爱你的人都可以是你的家人。”_**

**_绿色眼睛的修女娓娓道来，笑容美得仿佛圣母雕像。_ **

**_“那你，爱我吗？”满脸尘土的小男孩怯生生地问她，眼里含着泪水。_ **

**_“当然。”她张开了双臂，抱住了脏兮兮的他。_ **

“ _ **上帝爱我们每一个人。”**_

“ _风雪里一个满身乌黑的小东西  
“扫呀，扫呀”在那里哭哭啼啼！   
“你的爹娘上哪儿去了，你讲讲？”   
“他们呀都去祷告了，上了教堂。 _

_“因为我原先在野地里欢欢喜喜，  
我在冬天的雪地里也总是笑嘻嘻，   
他们就把我拿晦气的黑衣裳一罩，   
他们还教我唱起了悲伤的曲调。 _

_“因为我显得快活，还唱歌，还跳舞，  
他们就以为并没有把我害苦，   
就跑去赞美了上帝、教士和国王，   
夸他们拿我们苦难造成了天堂。” _

  
Nero有些想起来了，那双绿色的眼睛，他似乎在哪里见过。

“如果你一直觉得我让你觉得熟悉的话...”V忽然开口，Nero才发觉他盯着他盯了很久。

“那我也深有同感。”他投来的目光，不算刺人。

“那真是巧。”Nero笑了笑，缓解着尴尬。Nero看着黑发的男子，觉得关于他的联想有深了那么一点，V总让他觉得特殊，特殊得让他不自觉地在他面前幼稚。

“你说，要是我们回不来了怎么办？”

“不怎么办。”

“我无父无母，你不一样吧。”

“你别忘了Kyrie。”黑发诗人冷眼瞪了他一眼。

“开玩笑。”银发男孩笑了笑，伸了个懒腰，活动了几下自己的机械手。

“说实在的，我们并没有多大的把握，不是吗？”他声音低了下来，有些无奈地笑了笑，瞥了一眼Nico应该没有听见。

“当然。”诗人默默地合上了诗集，直视着他，目光坦荡。

“你本不应该牵扯进这件事情里的。”

“可不是牵扯进来了吗？”

“心甘情愿？”他挑了挑眉毛。

“嗯。”Nero也不示弱地扬了扬下巴。黑发诗人看着他笑着摇了摇头，仿佛是嫌弃他幼稚。

Nero在他的身边坐了下来，翘起了二郎腿。V往着旁边让了让。

“这该死的树啊，现在本来是弗杜那最美的时候。”

”有漫山遍野的青草和鲜花，山上的清泉冰冰凉凉的，躲在阴凉的地方睡个午觉起来，摘野果吃，可自在了。“

“还有五月节，有各种各样免费的吃的，女孩子会穿漂亮的裙子。”

“你显得很健谈啊。”V不客气地打断了他的话，“前提是，我们能成功。”

“是的。”

“但看起来，你不像个恶魔，是个彻头彻尾的人类，贪恋良辰，沉迷享受。”V的音调微微扬高，听上去讽刺但不伤人。

“搞得好像你不是？”

“我...”V的眼里略过了一丝阴影。

“你有家人吗？”

“若有家人，谁还会做恶魔猎人这样的行当？”V反问他。

“这倒是，我也没有。”

“Kyrie呢？”

“她不算...不是...不能这么说，该怎么说呢？”男孩挠了挠头，皱着眉头。

“有幸能活下去的话，我不会告诉别人你说过这话。”V笑了笑，又打开了他的诗集。

“Kyrie她爱很多很多人，她太善良了...而家人，我也不知道。”

V的视线从书本上移到了Nero的身上。

他有一双仿佛林间深潭的绿色眼睛，弥漫着雾霭瘴气，藏着秘密，但倒也不算危险。Nero看着他，总是不知不觉会说傻话，会说一些他打死也不敢说的话。

“只爱我一个人的那种，才叫家人。”

“Impressive。”他的厚嘴唇微微张开，嘴角扬起了一个弧度，“你很贪心，也很坦诚。”

“没错。”Nero低下了头，“我是孤儿，当然想要的比别人更多。”

为什么这话藏了二十三年，却在这时候，对着一个陌生人说了出来呢？也许正是觉得，今后再不会有交集吧？也许...没有也许了。

“你会拥有的。”绿色的眼睛认真地看着他，仿佛一句严肃的承诺，倏忽之间那郑重的神色陡然一变，眼眸里透露出狡黠轻慢。

“如果我可以的话。”

他轻轻地说，仿佛蜻蜓掠过水面。

“什么？”Nero皱了皱眉头，不懂这话的意思。

“没什么，我只是，祝你幸福。”V拍了拍他的肩膀。

“ _ **上帝爱我们每一个人。”修女的怀抱里有马鞭草的香气，她拿着白色的手绢轻轻地擦干净了男孩脸上的污渍。**_

_**“从此，你便是被爱着了。”她的微笑好像画报。** _

_**“那，我有一个请求。”** _

_**“请说，我会尽我所能满足你。”** _

_**他看着修女绿色的眼睛。** _

_**“你能，只喜欢我一个吗？”他怯生生的嗓音几乎带着哭腔，渴盼的泪水涌在眼里。** _

_**“Nero，你看，他们都是和你一样，渴望爱的孩子，你们都会被爱着的，被主的仁慈关照。”** _

_**修女轻轻拉过他的肩膀，转过他的身体。** _

_**肮脏的孤儿院里都是孩子的哭声笑声，修女们安抚完了这个，便走向另一个，忙碌的天使在肮脏的孤儿院里穿行如梭，轻盈的脚步仿佛在孩子们期盼的目光中舞蹈。** _

_**“你们都一样被爱着。”** _

  
你们都一样被爱着。

“爸爸！”

Nero在Branca的呼唤中醒了过来，他这才意识到自己已经睡着了，并且做了一个，也是发生在五月的梦。

“你做梦了吗？”Branca问他。

“是的，我梦见了很久很久以前的事情。”

  
五月的弗杜那依旧是一派美丽的景象，芳草如茵，鲜花似锦，足以让任何绝望的生命看到希望，足以让任何疲惫的灵魂重拾信仰。这也是Nero一生中最美的风景。

他去过很多地方，却未曾真正想念过这里。只有在与人描述的时候，这里才是他的故乡。

  
Branca钻进了他的怀里。

“那么多的小朋友，你只爱我一个吗？”

“当然。”Nero回答他。

“我只爱你一个。”

他亲吻了Branca的额头。

  
很快他们就要去车站接Kyrie了，下午的时光马上就要过去。

Nero随意翻开了那烫金封面的诗集，轻轻拂了拂那并不存在的尘埃。

**Author's Note:**

> 两首小诗来自威廉布莱克《扫烟囱的孩子》（卞之琳译）
> 
> *写在后面  
> 所谓的Nostalgia是一种虚无的情感，一种始终得不到的渴望，Nero没有想念过弗杜那，他一生最大的乡愁是父母无条件的爱，但终身无法再得到。
> 
> 全程Kyrie是缺位的，她虽然爱Nero,但并不仅仅只爱Nero一人，普遍意义上的家人和亲情并不能满足孤儿的独占欲，事实上Nero渴望的这种独占之爱并不存在。他朦胧的乡愁就好像那个忽然消失的人一样，永远找寻不得也不必执着于此了。  
> V是那个唯一有可能满足他的渴盼的人，他们有血缘带来的默契，但无血缘的事实，Nero被他吸引，而V也乐意贡献男孩渴盼的”独一无二的无条件的爱“。“如果我可以的话”这是他的告白，但没有后话了。
> 
> 维吉尔和V并不相同，尼禄不敢在真正的血亲身上渴求那一份爱，但丁维吉尔虽然是离他最近的血亲，但并不能成为他的陪伴，尼禄也不敢渴望。  
> 事实上，他的渴盼他的乡愁，已经是一种不复存在、找寻不到的东西了，并不伤人也并不致命，并不妨碍他爱他的妻子他的女儿。  
> 尼禄其实是个可怜的小孩。
> 
> 我希望他有更多任性的机会，不必太听话懂事，可以被无条件地爱着。可一切都无法弥补了，你不能让一个成年人回到童年，但他也不必过得过于悲惨，毕竟，他还是更像人类，乐观、有爱的能力。


End file.
